


Alone Together

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Discover what Hope and Landon were doing on those Rafael-less nights. They start to explore each other, as they learn what the other one likes. Explore some of their other firsts.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Mutual Masturbation

Hope was in his room once again(avoiding her roommate Alyssa) and they were kissing again until Hope got off the bed and onto Raf’s as she dropped her panties and PJ bottoms on the floor. She spend her legs wide and beckoned for Landon to look as she touched herself on her pussy, moaning.

Landon took in the sight and became aroused as he watched her touch herself, moaning and whimpering. He disrobed himself of his bottoms and boxers and started touching himself as well, moaning as well.

Hope noticed this and whimpered “Show me. Show me how you touch yourself. I’m showing you what I do, late at night, as I think of you. I think of you enjoying eating me out and taking me all different types of ways.” as she went on touching herself and slipping an finger or two inside herself, moaning his name as she did so.

His hand went up and down his shaft,never breaking eye contact as he watched the girl he loved touch herself and moan his name ever so often between the gasps, moans, and whimpers she was making as she also watched him touch himself and moan,groaning her name almost every minute as she watched him.

“Oh god, Hope. Fuck, Hope...” he said as his hands went up and down his shaft even more erratically.

“You know what I see every time I do this? You. You taking my cock every which way, the as I fuck you. It’s been like this since I was fifteen.” He moaned as he went on touching himself and earning a moan from Hope in response.

Her moans came closer and closer together as she moaned “oh god, Landon...Landon, I’m...” as she finally reached her climax and whimpered out his name as she passed the brink.

Seeing this pushed himself past the brink as he moaned “Fuck...Hope...oh god...” as he came and spilled himself into his hand. He takes a tissue to clean himself as Hope pulls up her bottoms as she gets back into his bed, beside him. He takes her in his arms and kisses her on the forehead softly as they fall into sleep in each other’s embrace.


	2. Hand Jobs/ Vaginal Fingering

Hope was again staying with him to avoid staying with Alyssa,and she looked so damn hot in her pajamas that Landon felt he was going to burst.  
They kissed with ferocity and passion as Hope straddled him. He could feel his erection creeping up and wondered if she noticed it. She broke the kiss to remove her PJ topand then went on kissing him, Landon’s hands moving up to touch her breasts gently. Then he felt her move off him and break the kiss.  
He looked confused at Hope who had then moved to the other end on the bed and look at him questioning. Landon could feel that his erection was creating a tent in his jeans and groaned.

“I can umm...take care of it.” He said,stuttering.

“Actually...” Hope said and then moved her hands over to the top of his jeans and looked at him and said “I was wondering if I could...help you.”

“Help me? How..oh.” He said and then he nodded as her hand dipped down into his jeans and grasped his cock.

He unbuttoned his jeans and scooted them down as she massaged the head of his cock and then pulled his boxers down so she could get a better view as her hands went to going up and down his shaft, pulling down his foreskin, and he moaned.

“Hope...ah...” he moaned as her hands went on going up and down his shaft and he could feel his release coming nearer as she played with the head with her fingers on one hand as the other went on up and down the shaft.

“Hope...crap...I can’t...” He moaned as he started to cum all over her hand and Hope went on what she was doing until he was utterly spent and finished with a groan. 

Hope then released him and got a tissue to clean up her hand. She laid back down next to Landon who looked at her as she disrobed of her PJ bottoms and underwear and Landon hovered over her pussy.

“Please touch me too...” Hope moaned and Landon obliged touching her pussy around the folds and then a small feminine hand led him to her clit as he felt it as well, causing her to moan as he did so.

He moaned too,she felt so good to touch and he knew that he was the only one to touch her in this way, other than herself.

The fingers on his other hand slipped two of them inside her,causing her to groan at the new feeling as she took the new sensation in. His fingers slowly thrusted though her and his others still flirted around her clit, causing her to make delightful sounds as she and him took in the new sensations.

He felt her buckle against his hand as she moaned “Landon...oh god...” and finally a whimper of his name.

His fingers felt her vaginal walls collapse as her whimper filled his ears. He removed them,causing other whimper at the loss of them and the loss of his other fingers around her clit as she stared at him in post-orgsamic bliss.


	3. Dry Humping

They began kissing and Hope was under him as he touched her breasts though her top.

Hope flipped herself on top of him,breaking their kiss and disrobing him of his shirt. He then did the same to her and then released her breasts from her bra and kissed her again. Hope was moving up and down on his lap as he kissed her.

They were both moaning at the friction as Landon flipped her over so she was on the bed and began moving as he were thrusting inside her as they both moaned and kissed. She broke the kiss to whimper and put her hands on his back as he went on with his clothed thrusts.

Her grip on his back began tighter with each clothed thrust and her whimpers closer together as Landon groaned at the friction and his full grown erection though his pants as he thrusted clothed into her core, causing them both to moan and Hope to spend her legs wider to allow easier access. He went on with his clothed thrusts and they shared short, frenzied breaths as the friction hit both of them.

He groaned,not going to last much longer at this pace as she moaned.

“God...fuck...” he heard her moan inside his ear.

“Yess...” she moaned again at the clothed thrusts and the delightful friction between their two clothed bodies. 

She responded by meeting the thrusts with her own,causing the friction to become more intense as she whimpered and he groaned.

“God...yes...fuck...so good..” he moaned at the increased friction as he went on thrusting between their clothed bodies from the bottom and began to touch her breasts again,playing with her nipples as she whimpered and kissed him.

The thrusts went on as each of them searched for the beautiful friction as their clothed bodies met.

Landon groaned Hope’s name and reached his own climax, leaving a wet spot on his jeans as he pulled away causing Hope to whimper at the lost of his body and the delightful friction they both created as they moved against each other.

He laid down on the bed beside her. She got off the bed and disrobed of everything but her underwear and then put on his shirt. Landon left to get into new boxers that he used as PJs. They met together back on his bed, her snuggling into him. She had draped herself on top of him, and they fell into the bliss of sleep together under his covers.


	4. Reiprocal Oral Sex

Hope was again staying at his place and they were kissing fiercely as he sat against his headboard as Hope straddled him. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes as he looked into his.

“There’s something I have wanted to try...” she started as she looked nervously at him.

“What?” He asked

“Would you mind if I tried...that is, if I tried...” she went on and Landon nodded at her to keep going.

“If I tried giving you head.” She finished and Landon nodded at her with pure euphoria.

She then unzipped Landon’s jeans and and pulled down his boxers and then took the head of his cock into her mouth as she moved further down his shaft, causing Landon to moan.

Her tongue played with his head as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft as he watched her with bliss on his face and moaning as she did so.

She released his cock with a loud pop to ask “am I doing alright? I read some things on the internet but...”

“Fuck, Hope, you were doing more than alright...” he moaned and she put his cock back into her mouth and moved her mouth up and down his shaft, playing with his shaft as he went on groaning and moaning.

“Fuck...babe....I’m gonna...” he moaned as he released himself inside her mouth, causing her to look in surprise as his cum filled her mouth and she shallowed it all.   
  
His cock came out of her mouth with a loud pop and a blissful looking Landon. 

“Baby...if you lie down...I will do it back.” Landon said and Hope nodded as she laid down beside him.

He approached her as he went and grabbed under her skirt to remove her underwear and Hope raised her legs, helping him to remove them. He looked at her nervously.

“I haven’t done this before. Only things I read on the internet.” He said and Hope nodded.

“Try anyway.” Hope whimpered out and he drove head fast under her skirt, licking and kissing her pussy,focusing on her clit as she moaned and whimpered.

“Fuck...Landon...fuck...” she whimpered as he went on licking and kissing her pussy and then started sucking on her clit earning a loud yelp from Hope as she took all the new sensations in, feeling utter bliss as he went on.

Her vaginal walls collapsed and she felt a tidal wave hit her as she moaned his name.

“Fuck...babe, I’m...oh god, Landon. Oh my god..” she moaned as the wave finally hit her and then it passed.

Landon pulled away from under her skirt and laid down on the bed beside her.


End file.
